Falling
by cloudytruth33
Summary: A short KAT-TUN fic. Slight Shounen-ai between Junnosuke and Koki. Has been left as on-going because a may write another chapter!


Junno and Koki.

On the way back to the hotel after their Tokyo Dome concert spirits were high. KAT-TUN had decided to have a celebratory drink on the way back. None of them had a high tolerance to alcohol so they knew not to drink much. Koki was tired and only had a few sips before he fell asleep on Ueda's arm. Junno hated watching Koki be close to the other members even if he couldn't help it like now. The group knew Junno was gay but they all thought he had a boyfriend back in Kanagawa. As they arrived at the hotel they still hadn't sorted room arrangements. Everyone made their way off the bus, leaving a sleeping Koki in his sleep.

Kame: Are we going to leave him on the bus?

Ueda: Whoever is staying with him should wake him.

Maru: Don't make me stay with him again he snore's after he's been drinking.

Jin: Then I'll room with Maru and it's upto you three.

Kame: Junno, your quiet tonight.

Junno: Sorry I wasn't listening, what's happening?

Ueda: Your rooming with Koki.

Kame: You had your chance to say no but you weren't listening so...

The four walked into the hotel, taking keys from the manager as they did. Leaving Junno to deal with the sleeping Koki. Junno knew he shouldn't wake Koki up now else he would be mad so had no choice but to carry him into the hotel. Junno sighed as he felt Koki's heavy breathing on his neck he was glad they only had to go to the third floor.

As they arrived at their room, Junno dumped Koki on the bed so he was comfortable and smiling in his sleep. Junno took Koki's shoes off and realised that he must not be very comfortable in the clothes he was wearing since he had lots of things hanging off for decoration. Junno slowly removed Koki's shirt having to support him, Junno breathed in deeply so he could remember Koki's scent. Junno then removed Koki's loose pants he was glad he didn't have to undo anything. Junno couldn't help but stare at Koki's abs, he resisted running his hand across them.

Junno pulled himself away so that he could shower. Returning from the shower he realised the other bed had all of their stuff covering it and if he wanted to use it, it would take a while to clear. He walked over to the bed he had placed Koki in and stood their contemplating for a few minutes wether or not he should join Koki. He felt himself start to sway because he was so tired so he rolled Koki towards the wall and hopped in next to him pulling the covers over both of them.

Junno knew Koki was dead asleep so it didn't matter if he put his arm around him or not. Junno pulled Koki close for warmth he kept telling himself that was all it was for. Junno wrapped his long arms around Koki's small body and held them together before he finally fell asleep.

Koki had woken up in the morning with Junno still around him he didn't think anything of it, since he figured it was him that climbed into Junno's bed not the other way around. Koki got out of bed without waking Junno to shower.

About a week later KAT-TUN were still performing in Tokyo Dome, the routine on the way back to the hotel had calmed down alot since it was becoming very tiring. Ueda lay with his feet in Jin's lap as they shared head phones. Maru was at the front of the bus discussing his schedule with their manager. Koki and Kame had their heads together sleeping. Junno couldn't tear his eyes off of the last sight jealous that Kame was always with Koki, since their schedules were so similar.

As they got to the hotel Junno was off the bus first, the others shared looks about him before exiting the bus themselves. Koki ran to catch up with him.

Koki: Junno wait for me.

Junno: Be faster then shorty.

Koki: You _have _to stop calling me short you don't say it about Kame.

Junno: But this is way more fun than if I were to call him short.

Koki: What is with you today?

Junno: What do you mean by that?

Koki: Why are you in a mood, did I do something wrong?

Junno: I'm not in a mood and why do you automatically think it has anything to do with you shorty?

Koki: That's why, you only ever call me shorty when there's something wrong.

Junno: There's nothing wrong I just want to call you shorty.

Junno said as they arrived in the room. They entered in silence as Junno sat on the end of the bed to take off his shoes.

Koki: Fight me.

Junno: What?

Koki: Fight me.

Junno: Why would I fight you?

Koki: Fight me, if I win you have to stop calling me short.

Junno: What do I get if I win?

Koki: To keep calling me short.

Junno: I can do that without fighting you.

Koki: Fine. I'll grant you one wish.

Junno: That sounds interesting.

Koki: So, you'll fight me right?

Junno: If that's what you want.

Junno said standing up.

Koki: Since we have a concert tomorrow we can't hit eachother's face ok?

Junno: I don't need to touch your face in order to win.

Koki: Don't be so cocky.

Koki said as he kicked Junno in the abdomen making him stumble backwards. Junno caught his foot before he could put it down and spun him off balance throwing his own punch to Koki's kidney's. After fighting like this for a while, Junno slowly approached Koki backing him towards the bed, before he pushed Koki and pinned him down. Junno smiled.

Junno: I win.

Koki: Damn.

Junno: Now you have to grant my wish.

Koki: Fine get off me then.

Junno: But what if this is my wish?

Koki: What?

Junno leant so his face was closer to Koki's. Koki stared at him still confused as he felt Junno's lips press lightly against his. Junno gave him chance to run away, but Koki didn't pull away since he thought Junno was messing with him. Junno bit Koki's bottom lip making him gasp, Junno quickly entered his tongue. Junno was obviously dominant over Koki's as he made their tongues pleasure each other. Koki's head was foggy he didn't really understand why Junno was kissing him but the truth is he didn't completely hate it. Junno sucked on Koki's tongue as he began to kiss back. Koki moaned into the kiss, Junno saw this as a sign to keep going so he made it more intense as his hands stopped pinning Koki down and moved his hands to Koki's hips. As Koki moaned again he realised what was happening and pushed Junno harshly away.

Koki moved towards the door as he looked back he saw Junno with his head in his hands. Koki didn't stop and left the room, he walked down the corridor towards Kame and Ueda's room.

Koki: Let me in.

Koki said banging on the door. Kame opened it annoyed that he had to get out of bed.

Kame: Koki what do you want?

Koki: I'm sleeping here tonight.

Kame: What why?

Ueda: Whose at the door?

Kame: Koki.

Koki walked past Kame and entered the room he saw Ueda still layed in his bed slightly lifting his head. Kame closed the door and walked back to the bed opposite.

Ueda: Why are you here?

Kame: He want's to sleep here.

Ueda: EH? He has his own room. Koki what's going on?

Koki: I think... I mean... I'm tired.

Koki said climbing into bed with Kame.

Kame: Koki you can't just sleep here!

Ueda: He's already asleep isn't he?

Kame Yup.

The next day Koki avoided any contact with Junno, after their final performance in Tokyo Dome on their way back to the hotel, Koki was trying to decide if he should go back to his room with Junno or continue staying with Kame and Ueda. Koki and Junno stood in silence in the lift. When they finally reached their room it had felt like a life time, Koki went straight into the bathroom to shower.

When he returned to the room he avoided Junno's stare. Junno sighed as he entered the bathroom not knowing how to approach Koki after what happened the night before.

Koki sat on the end of the unused bed which still had all of their belongings on. He layed back and closed his eyes. Junno approached Koki seeing his sleeping face he felt his heart throb. Junno couldn't leave Koki where he was since the position looked uncomfortable. Junno lifted him as swiftly as possible trying not to let Koki know his presence.

As Junno started to cross the room he felt Koki stir.

Koki: Nn... Junno.

Junno stopped in his tracks and looked at Koki's sleeping face. Placing Koki on the bed, Junno took a deep breath.

Junno: You have no idea how much you tempt me.

Junno sat at the edge of the bed playing with Koki's slender fingers, it still made him laugh how he painted three of is nails most of the time.

Koki could feel something warm touching his hand, it felt nice as he gripped it harder he started to feel around wanting to know what it was. Koki sat up straight when he realised it was a hand he pulled away. Junno turned to look at him worried at how he would react.

Junno: I'm sorry.

Junno stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom. Koki grabbed Junno's wrist and swung him around so they faced eachother.

Koki: Why?

Junno: I was just looking at you nail varnish.

Koki shook his head violently.

Koki: Why'd you kiss me?

Junno: What's it matter now?

Koki: I hate this awkwardness.

Junno: So do I, I'm sorry that I caused it.

Koki: I still don't understand why?

Junno: Good, it's better this way.

Koki: Taguchi Junnosuke, please tell me what's going on.

Junno: I'm scared.

Koki: Eh? Why?

Junno: That once you know the truth you will hate me.

Koki: I'm starting to hate you already, so you might as well tell me now.

Junno: The last thing I want is for you to hate me, since I love you.

Koki: Silly I could never hate you completely.

Junno: No, Koki I mean I love you, I want to kiss you, touch you, in unimaginable ways.

Junno stepped closer to Koki and caressed his face softly. Koki was slightly shocked and flinched under Junno's touch but didn't move away. Koki stared at Junno not knowing what to say. Junno dropped his arm.

Koki: Junno... I...

Junno: Don't say anything, please just forget everything.

Koki: I... But... I...

Junno: I'm so sorry.

Koki punched Junno making him stumble backwards. Junno held his cheek, not even trying to fight back knowing he deserved anything he got. Koki fell to his knee's, his eyes teary.

Junno: I'm sorry, this is causing you pain.

Koki: Idiot.

Junno: Yea I am.

Koki: Idiot, I love you.

Junno: Don't tease me.

Koki: How could you think I would joke about this?

Junno: How could you love me?

Koki: Stupid, I could ask you the same.

Koki stepped closer to Junno, hesitating before kissing him softly. Koki tried to deepen the kiss. Junno pushed him away.

Junno: Just stop.

Koki: Junno.

Junno: What you think I need your pity?

Koki: That wasn't a pity kiss.

Junno walked away from Koki, going out onto thier balcony he leaned against the rattling metal bar. Koki waited a few moments before following Junno trying to prepare something to make Junno believe what he was saying was true. Koki's heart ached as he stared at Junno's back, he reached out his arm and placed it on Junno's shoulder. Junno turned to face him pushing his arm away. Their was pain sweeping across Junno's face as he watched Koki.

Koki caressed Junno's face kissing him again lightly. Junno pushed Koki away making him slam into the glass door. Koki winced with pain. Pushing Koki so hard made Junno stumble backwards. His lower back crashed into the pole it buckled under his weight. Junno felt himself falling.

Koki: (screaming) JUNNO.

Koki dropped to his knee's trying to grab Junno's descending hand. He saw Junno smile and mouth his name before he heard a loud bone crunching thump as Junno hit the pavement below.


End file.
